breaking chains
by fanclere
Summary: AU Regina Mills es enviada a Dachau por sus ideales comunistas y entra al servicio de la supervisora del campo, Emma Swan, despiadada y sin corazón. ¿Podrá nacer el amor en medio del mismísimo infierno? contiene escenas violentas
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 EL TREN**

1951- Storybrook Maine

A pesar de que era domingo, me levanté como siempre a las 8 en punto, tenía que prepararle el desayuno a mi pequeño, Henry había heredado el mismo apetito insaciable de su padre. Me encontraba preparándole su chocolate cuando bajó, sonriendo me dio su beso de buenos días y se sentó a desayunar en silencio.

Siempre que Henry está en silencio me inquieta, algo está rondando por su cabecita, lo conozco bien… no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando mirándome me preguntó:

Mamá ¿Quién es Emma?

Munich-10 años antes:

Siempre he odiado viajar en tren, los espacios cerrados me ponen nerviosa, y ese tren donde nos metieron a la fuerza era completamente claustrofóbico. Estaba aterrada, no sabía dónde nos llevaban ni que iban a hacernos, había oído rumores sobre esos campos de trabajo pero eran solo eso, rumores… el firme brazo de mi esposo alrededor de mi cintura me confortaba. Daniel siempre sabía que hacer para que me sintiera mejor, y yo estaba completamente enamorada de él, tanto como para dejar toda mi vida de lujos y comodidades y al poco tiempo abrazar sus ideales políticos, los mismos ideales que nos llevaron a ser pasajeros en ese tren de la muerte, como más tarde lo llamarían.

Llegamos a Dachau cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, habían sido casi tres días de viaje en ese tren para ganado, estaba completamente agotada y con el miedo aferrado al pecho, la incertidumbre de no saber qué iba a ser de nosotros me estaba matando pero, mientras Daniel estuviera conmigo, todo estaría bien.

Nada más llegar dijeron que debíamos separarnos, los hombres a un lado y las mujeres a otro, que iríamos a campos distintos… No pude soportarlo más y me aferré a Daniel con fuerza mientras él intentaba explicar a los guardias que estábamos casados y que no nos podían separar.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, un estruendo en mis oídos como el sonido de un trueno y mucha sangre, mi cerebro se apagó, no me lo podía creer, el guardia lo había matado… y ahí estaba yo, con el hombre que amaba en mis brazos muerto y los guardias empujándome para que volviera a mi fila, entonces lo supe, supe que iba a morir ahí, que los rumores eran ciertos y perdí la esperanza.

Seguí con la fila hasta llegar a la zona de las mujeres, ahí teníamos que pasar una inspección sanitaria ante el doctor y la mirada atenta de la que sería la responsable del campo en el que me encontraba. Cuando la vi pude apreciar en ella los rasgos característicos de los cuales los alemanes se sentían tan orgullosos, era hermosa, parecía un ángel de cabellos rubios y mirada clara, pero no era un ángel y no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo, ella era el Diablo personificado, su sonrisa me heló la sangre en las venas, era una sonrisa macabra, la misma que tienen los niños cuando queman con lupa las hormigas. Pasé por delante del doctor y me dio su visto bueno, entonces el pánico se apoderó de mi cuando vi a la rubia mirarme, el doctor susurró "comunista" y ella simplemente sonrió y dijo una sola frase, la frase que cambió toda mi vida.

Llévenla a mi casa, a esta la quiero para mi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenece (se me olvidó ponerlo en el primer capítulo) **

**Esta historia está dedicada por entero al grupo de whatsaap swanqueen y en especial a mi petita que fue la que le puso el título. Sin más que decir os dejo disfrutar del capítulo, aviso que contiene escenas violentas. (en los diálogos cuando habla Emma estará en negrita, cuando hable Regina estará en cursiva y cuando hable cualquier otra persona ya sean soldados o prisioneros estará subrayado)**

**CAPÍTULO 2 AL SERVICIO DEL DIABLO**

Llevadla a mi casa, a esta la quiero para mi…

No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que bajé de ese tren junto a Daniel y ahora él estaba muerto, un solo segundo basta para que toda la vida que creías tener montada se desplome como un castillo de naipes. Mi esposo muerto y yo ni siquiera podía llorarle pues el terror que sentía por mi incierto destino era mayor que el dolor por su pérdida… quizás simplemente era instinto de supervivencia lo que me impedía derrumbarme y llorar, llorar esperando a que acabaran con mi vida, todo sería más fácil…

No lloré, solo dejé que me llevaran a las afueras del campo donde erigía una casa señorial, completamente construida con madera, tenía flores en los balcones que le daban un toque de color al negro y el gris que predominaba en ese maldito lugar.

Y ahí, en la puerta de la casa a la que me conducían estaba ella otra vez, pude fijarme mejor en sus rasgos. Su pelo era dorado, lo llevaba recogido bajo la gorra de su uniforme de oficial, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso con pequeños destellos verdes, eran fríos, parecían muertos, si los ojos son el espejo del alma esa mujer carecía de ella.

Su porte era elegante, su postura firme y toda ella desprendía poder. Tenía el poder sobre la vida y la muerte en el campo y lo sabía, disfrutaba ostentándolo. Por la cantidad de condecoraciones que llevaba encima supe que era importante y por lo tanto temible, no tardaría en saber cuán temible era en mi propio ser.

La voz de los soldados que me llevaban a mi infierno particular me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-General Swan, ¿Dónde le dejamos su nuevo juguete?

**-Dejadla con los perros, al fin y al cabo es inferior a ellos no se merece nada mejor.**

El odio en su voz, el odio en su mirada, yo ni siquiera la conocía y ella me odiaba, me despreciaba me tenía asco, ¿por qué? No podía entenderlo…

Me dejé llevar como una autómata hasta el patio de atrás, abrieron un corral y me tiraron dentro. Se marcharon riendo a carcajadas de algún chiste que solo entendían ellos. Cuando me quedé completamente sola me di cuenta que aun llevaba mis ropas empapadas de la sangre de Daniel, se me cerró el estómago y me entraron ganas de vomitar mientras las lágrimas escapaban sin control. Lloré hasta que el agotamiento pudo conmigo y caí profundamente dormida.

Dos meses después de entrar al servicio de la general Swan ya podía certificar que esa mujer era el diablo encarnado. Nunca en toda mi vida habría podido imaginar que un ser humano sería capaz de las atrocidades con las que ella disfrutaba, más de una vez la vi disparar a sangre fría y sin ningún motivo a cualquiera de los presos, simplemente porque le apetecía, era un juego para ella, disparar, quitar una vida y ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos, siempre vacíos.

Disfrutaba con los castigos, cuanto más crueles eran más disfrutaba proporcionándolos y aunque para aquellos que éramos sus empleados siempre había un plato de comida en la mesa y no pasábamos frío por la noche, ninguno nos libramos de su sadismo y su locura.

Tras pasar mi primera noche en el corral de los perros, vino a buscarme con una sonrisa despiadada, se acercó a mí y desenfundó su arma y, poniendo el cañón sobre mi frente, disparó.

Cerré los ojos esperando la muerte pero no sucedió nada, la pistola no estaba cargada, ella simplemente estaba jugando conmigo. Me miró con todo el desprecio del mundo y me dijo entre susurros:

-**La próxima vez estará cargada perra comunista**

De una patada me derribó y mando a algunos de sus criados que me entraran en la casa y me limpiaran. Sabía que ella sería mi verdugo, ella sería mi perdición lo que no sabía era cuando vendría a terminar lo que empezó esa mañana, cuando me mataría.

Dos meses después seguía viva, y seguía al servicio del mismísimo diablo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Algunas aclaraciones: El fic está construido en torno a los recuerdos de Regina por lo que no sigue exactamente una línea temporal fija, son recuerdos que le van viniendo a la morena, si algo no lo entendéis seré feliz de responder a vuestras dudas. (Cuando sea Emma la que este narrando la historia estará en cursiva.)**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del grupo de whatsaap swanqueen y en especial a mi petita pero eso ella ya lo sabe. Besitos y disfrutad de la lectura.**

**Advertencia: contiene escenas violentas.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: SUS CASTIGOS.**

Tras pasar la noche con los perros me encontraba agotada y muerta de frío. Estando en pleno invierno con algunos grados bajo cero de temperatura, dormir al aire libre sin nada más que la fina chaqueta que llevaba puesta hizo que el frío calara mis huesos y empecé a dudar si alguna vez volvería a sentir calor. El hecho de que la mujer para la cual tenía que trabajar me hubiese apuntado con un arma en la cabeza tampoco ayudaba a evitar el tembleque que se había apoderado de mis piernas, estaba agotada y hambrienta, tenía frío, tanto frío… me sentía vacía sin él, lo había perdido después de tantos años luchando contra mi familia, contra mi madre para poder estar con él, lo había perdido, ya no me quedaba nada más que su recuerdo pues todas nuestras pertenencias se habían esfumado, me lo habían quitado todo incluso mi nombre, ya no tenía más nombre que un número marcado en mi brazo, no era nadie, inferior a los perros como ella dijo, pues incluso sus perros tenían nombre y más libertad que yo.

Ya no tenía ni sueños, nada por lo que vivir o luchar, solo recuerdos de momentos que no iban a volver nunca, recuerdos de mi juventud en casa de mis padres, recuerdos de las verdes colinas, del cielo, recuerdos que poco a poco iban muriendo al igual que mi esperanza por seguir viva al día siguiente.

Había aceptado que moriría pronto cuando ella disparo su arma sin munición en mi frente, sabía que algún día se cansaría de jugar conmigo y simplemente me quitaría de en medio y entonces nadie recordará mi nombre, nadie recordará que viví, que amé, que luche por mi final feliz, yo misma antes de morir olvidaré mi nombre, ellos me lo van a quitar todo simplemente porque amé a un hombre que pensaba diferente, ella me lo va a quitar todo porque me odia sin motivo, porque lo único que lleva dentro es odio.

Si hay algo que jamás olvidaré antes de morir será sin duda el momento que recibí mi primer castigo. Llevaba varios días sirviendo en su casa, perdí la cuenta pues siempre era lo mismo, limpiar, cocinar servirle en lo que ella deseara, siempre en silencio, siempre sin mirarla si no queríamos desatar su ira. Yo me había vuelto invisible a sus ojos y realmente lo prefería, no podía soportar su desprecio, sus palabras hirientes. Le gustaba reírse con sus compañeros y comentar a cuántos de nosotros había matado y a cuantos pensaba matar durante la semana, intentando batir un récor personal o demostrar que ella era mejor que cualquiera y merecía el puesto que ostentaba. Todos la miraban con cara de idiotas, la admiraban, o a lo mejor soñaban con tenerla, no se puede negar que era hermosa, diabólica pero hermosa.

Fue en una de esas estúpidas reuniones en las que jóvenes soldados babeaban y luchaban por tener su atención cuando comprobé por mí misma su sadismo y crueldad, me tocaba a mi servirles en su fiesta improvisada, celebraban que habían aniquilado a todo un "cargamento" como ellos llamaban a los trenes que nos traían aquí a morir, ella reía con ganas recordando algunas situaciones que a mí me perecieron repugnantes, casi tan repugnantes como su risa carente de sentimientos, cada día estaba más convencida de que no tenía corazón y tampoco alma, ella era una máquina de matar creada por su propio partido, no tenía ni un solo pensamiento propio, era una más del rebaño que acataban órdenes sin pensar que estaban haciendo, aunque ella era diferente, parecía disfrutar arrebatando la vida de los demás, disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Esos pensamientos empezaron a marearme, pronto todo se volvió negro, las piernas me fallaron y la bandeja que llevaba con los cafés para sus invitados acabó en el suelo mientras yo me desvanecía. Lo último que vi antes de caer en la inconsciencia fueron sus ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, solo sé que me despertó el agua helada, no sabía dónde estaba solo que estaba colgando de las muñecas, me dolía todo el cuerpo y ante mi estaba ella, con los ojos encendidos de ira y su cinturón en la mano, supe que se había enfadado por el incidente del café, quise excusarme cuando sentí el cuero en mi espalda, una y otra vez, desgarrando mí carne, en ese momento comprendí que estaba denuda, atada y expuesta ante ella. El dolor y la humillación fue algo que simplemente no pude soportar y lloré, lloré por todo lo que había perdido mientras ella me obligaba a contar en voz alta los golpes que me daba, tenía que llegar a cincuenta pero cada vez que decía mal algún número empezaba otra vez, el suelo se llenó de sangre y sin poder evitarlo me desmayé, otra vez, estaba segura, iba a matarme.

(Emma)

_¡No me lo puedo creer! Esta perra de mierda interrumpe mi reunión con mis superiores, destroza mi moqueta y ni siquiera tiene la decencia de permanecer despierta para recibir su castigo bien recibido. Podría pegarle hasta matarla, hasta que no quede nada de ella, borrarla del mundo y absolutamente nadie llorará por ella, podría simplemente desfundar mi arma y ahorrarle sufrimiento, incluso sería clemente con ella pero en lugar de eso llamo al médico para que la cure y le exijo que viva, tengo que reconocer que verla caer en el salón me dejó un nudo en el estómago, pura rabia ¿cómo se atreve? No Emma Swan, sabes que no era rabia lo que sentiste cuando la viste caer, y sabes que no era rabia lo que sentiste cuando se desmayó pues no tardaste en llamar al médico para que la ayudara, en otras circunstancias la habrías dejado morir pero tú la has salvado y ni tu misma sabes porqué, Emma Swan ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? Es imposible que ella te importe, es una comunista, tú enemiga, debes destruirla, eso debes hacer, sabes que debes hacerlo, debes terminar el castigo, hacerte respetar, cuando recupere sus fuerzas terminarás lo que empezaste y si muere mejor para ti, un dolor de cabeza menos. ¡Maldita mujer, malditos ojos negros maldita toda ella!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Como siempre este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp de swanqueen en especial a mi petita y a bela porque si no arde Troya y yo moriré.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y me dejan su comentario, me alegra saber que esta historia gusta ya que es una idea algo arriesgada.**

**Sin más os dejo que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo, besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: CONFUSIÓN.**

Poco a poco fui volviendo a la consciencia, el dolor lacerante de mi espalda me hizo gemir mientras algunas lágrimas incontrolables se escapaban por mis mejillas, noté como alguien estaba curando mi espalda, era una de las chicas que, al igual que yo, estaba encerrada en esa casa, una prisionera del diablo, la había visto alguna vez pero jamás había cruzado una palabra con ella. Por la maestría que mostraba cosiendo y curando mis heridas supuse que tenía conocimientos de medicina. Al percibir que había despertado me regaló una tímida sonrisa y me dijo que tenía suerte de seguir con vida. Me dijo que Swan había exigido que siguiera viva, había ordenado que se me alimentara pues mis desmayos podían ser a causa de una anemia por la mala alimentación recibida, se había tomado muchas molestias para que yo me recuperase y eso tenía intrigada a mi médico particular, no sabía si era algún plan maquiavélico para hacerme sufrir aún más, torturarme hasta la muerte o sentía compasión por mí, eso último estaba completamente fuera de lugar así que la única opción que quedaba era que el sadismo de mi verdugo no tenía límites. La muchacha que me hacía de médico empezó a hacerme algunas preguntas, quería comprender el motivo de mí de mis desvanecimientos pues no eran normales al llevar tan poco tiempo en el campo, aun no mostraba síntomas de desnutrición, o de anemia así que debía haber algo más, quizás estaba enferma y eso me conduciría directa a la muerte. Cuando me preguntó por la última vez que me vino el periodo caí en la cuenta que llevaba dos meses en el campo y no me había venido, había estado tan absorta en mi desgracia que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, palidecí en el acto, no era posible, no podía ser cierto… la mirada compasiva de la muchacha me hizo abrir los ojos a una realidad aterradora, estaba embarazada y eso era sinónimo a una sentencia de muerte.

Se me permitió descansar hasta estar completamente curada, me preguntaba cómo era posible que tras el castigo recibido no hubiera abortado al bebé que llevaba dentro, era un milagro y a la vez una maldición, cuando Swan lo descubriera nos mataría a ambos, lo más sensato sería interrumpirlo pero no me veía capaz de hacerlo, no podía matar lo último que me quedaba de Daniel, simplemente no podía.

Una vez recuperada de mis heridas volví a mis quehaceres como sirvienta, sintiendo siempre sus ojos verdes clavados sobre mí, eso me provocaba escalofríos, su mirada siempre sobre mí, ¿Y si descubría mi secreto? Sería mi fin y yo lo sabía.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que había recibido aquella temible paliza e hice lo imposible para no recibir otra, no solo porque no podría soportarla sino porque no quería perder a mi hijo, otra paliza así podría matarlo y no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo.

Me puse a limpiar un espejo sumida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien me agarró con demasiada fuerza por el brazo y me tiró al suelo, alcé mi mirada y la vi, apestaba a alcohol, había estado bebiendo y sus ojos brillaban de odio y rabia.

Se quitó el cinturón y empezó a golpearme sin ningún motivo, lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar entre golpe y golpe era a ella susurrándose a sí misma que era lo correcto y de repente un grito lleno de dolor y rabia, y el sonido de cristales rotos.

Había lanzado su cinturón contra el espejo gritando, y se marchó golpeando todos los muebles que encontraba a su paso. Me dolía terriblemente la espalda y no era capaz de entender que había pasado, de repente me pega y luego se marcha rabiosa. Esta mujer estaba completamente loca. La misma muchacha que me curó la primera vez vino a buscarme y me llevó a la habitación para revisar las heridas, no eran muy profundas pero necesitaban desinfectante, me curó como pudo y se marchó dejándome medio dormida.

EMMA

No soy capaz de entender porque me duele tanto hacerle daño a esa mujer, es mi trabajo, ella es mi enemiga, solo quise terminar lo que había empezado y aun así, cada una de sus lágrimas me duele, necesito una copa, o la botella entera, o todo el mini bar, me estoy volviendo loca… No puedo permitir que una comunista me desestabilice tanto, si no puedo hacerle daño ¿Qué haré cuando me ordenen deshacerme de ella? Si no puedo golpearla sin que se me parta el alma ¿Qué haré cuando tenga que mandarla a la cámara de gas? Necesito beber hasta caer inconsciente, me estoy volviendo loca.

REGINA

Estaba medio dormida cuando oí pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, no tardó en llegar a mi el tufo a vodka que llevaba Swan cuando me pegó sin motivo y supuse que vino a terminar lo que empezó, la vi aparecer en la puerta con claros síntomas de haber estado bebiendo más de la cuenta, llevaba un maletín en las manos, me hice a la idea que ese era mi final pero cuando habló consiguió descolocarme.

(Emma) **Traigo desinfectante, desinfectante auténtico no ese matarratas que usan aquí.**

No había odio en su voz, ni maldad, ni rencor, no era la misma voz a la que estaba acostumbrada, era dulce y llena de arrepentimiento, estaba tan confundida que no supe que hacer, simplemente dejé que se sentara en el borde de la cama y poco a poco, con manos expertas fuese curando cada una de mis heridas. Escocía, pero la sorpresa de su delicadeza al curarme, tan contraria a todo lo que había vivido con ella en todo este tiempo no me dejaba sentir el escozor del desinfectante, que efectivamente era mucho mejor que el que había usado hasta ahora.

(Emma) **Ahora descansa, deja que sane, mandare a alguien con algo de comer.**

Se despidió con un simple movimiento de cabeza y se marchó tan sigilosa como vino, dejándome pensando si había sido un sueño o realmente el mismísimo diablo había venido a curar las heridas que ella misma me había infligido.

Y asi en medio de mi confusión rápidamente caí dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí que es mía.**

**Como siempre este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen en especial a mi petita porque me da la gana ya que es mi fic y a bela que va a dejar de aparecer en mis dedicatorias si no me deja mensajes, y sí, es una amenaza.**

**Sin más os dejo leer el siguiente capítulo, mil gracias por sus mensajes, me encanta saber que esta historia está gustando tanto.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LECCIONES**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Swan me había curado la espalda, aún estaba conmocionada por ese hecho y a la vez agradecida, aunque atribuía sus amabilidad al exceso de alcohol que llevaba esa noche en la sangre.

Desde ese momento una curiosidad rabiosa se apoderó de mí, ganas de conocerla, conocer todas sus facetas, no podía ser solo una sádica sin sentimientos, no después de mostrar amabilidad conmigo, de curarme ella misma, de preocuparse por mí. Me encontré a mí misma más de una vez mirándola, intentando leer sus gestos, comprender sus miradas, intentando entender porqué me confundía tanto, porqué pasaba de ser la maldad en persona a ser amable y dulce como aquella noche lo fue conmigo.

Algunas veces ella me descubría observándola y nuestros ojos se encontraban, creía que por mucho tiempo que pasara jamás podría descifrar que escondían sus ojos pues los primeros días de mi vida en esa casa se veían vacíos y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero ahora, cada vez que los miraba, podía ver siempre algo distinto, algunas veces había confusión, otras remordimiento, algunas veces había interés, indiferencia, rencor… Tantas cosas podía leer en su mirada que intentar interpretarla se convirtió para mí en un juego, una especie de rompecabezas, un puzle extremadamente difícil de resolver, un auténtico reto que avivaba mi curiosidad y acabaría llevándome a la mayor locura que cometería en toda mi vida.

Todos mis recuerdos de esos momentos eran extremadamente dolorosos y realmente confusos, todos hasta un momento en especial, llamémoslo destino, sí, fue el destino quien me llevo a escuchar una conversación que no debería haber escuchado, gracias a dicha conversación pude saciar mi curiosidad, pude por fin poner nombre a todas las miradas de Swan.

Me encontraba sirviendo en la salita grande una mañana, todos los grandes cargos del campo estaban reunidos bebiendo, fumando y brindando por todos su éxitos. Siempre se reunían en casa de Swan, seguramente porque disfrutaban de estar con ella y por lo que había podido observar, ella no solía salir mucho de su casa. Estaban hablando y comentando los acontecimientos sociales que se daban en la capital, al parecer iba a ser el cumpleaños del Führer y Swan era una de las invitadas de honor, ella estaba realmente emocionada hasta que uno de los generales le dijo que en la capital habían oído hablar maravillas de ella, decían que era la alemana ejemplar, inteligente, brillante, capaz en su trabajo y que además sabía tocar el piano. Esa última frase llamó extremadamente mi atención, ¿Swan tocaba el piano? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero, al ver su rostro descomponerse supuse que no era así y el giro que dio esa conversación solo consiguió meterla en un compromiso y al parecer preocuparla hasta niveles insospechados, solo yo me di cuenta por mi juego de las miradas, nadie más notó sus nervios cuando se comprometió a tocar para el mismísimo Fürher en dos días. Supe que estaba en problemas y sentí mucha piedad por ella, supongo que la piedad que sintió por mi aquella noche me había llegado más hondo de lo que pensaba, no sabía como pero tenía que ayudarla, aunque me daban pánico las consecuencias.

(EMMA)

No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió aceptar esta locura, ¿Rocar yo? ¿El piano? ¿En el cumpleaños del mismísimo Fürher? Esto iba a ser el fin de mi carrera, lo único que había tocado en toda mi vida era "para Elisa" y no lo hacía nada bien, encima solo tengo dos días para aprender, en que lío te has metido Swan, en menudo lío te has metido… Y ahí estaba yo aporreando el piano sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando oí una voz dulce en mi espalda y me sobresalte.

-No sabes tocar ¿Verdad? No estoy sorda sé que tienes problemas. (reg)

Vale esto sí que no me lo esperaba, la comunista en la puerta mirándome, se había atrevido a hablarme… si no estuviera metida en el lio más gordo de mi vida la habría matado, no, no la habría matado, hay algo en esta mujer que me desconcierte y me asusta pero no puedo dejar que ella lo sepa así que me pongo mi máscara y con la voz más fría que tenía simplemente le dije.

-**Si buscas que termine lo que empecé y te destrocé vas por buen camino, si aprecias tu vida lárgate y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más.**

-No quiero que me pegues, pero tienes problemas y yo te debo un favor, curaste mis heridas, solo quiero ayudarte y que quedemos en paz.

-**¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito la ayuda de una perra como tú? **(era mi último cartucho, si no se largaba con eso no podría negarme a tenerla cerca, ¿por qué necesitaba tanto tenerla cerca?)

-Es sencillo, necesitas aprender a tocar el Piano y yo puedo enseñarte.

Tocada y hundida, desarmada, no había nada que pudiera rebatirle, realmente estaba desesperada, necesitaba aprender en dos días o estaba perdida, necesitaba que nadie supiera que no sabía tocar y ella era simplemente perfecta para enseñarme, no diría nada a nadie yo saldría victoriosa en el cumpleaños del Führer y todos felices.

-**Enseñame**

**-**Lo haré, con una condición.

-**Tú quieres morir ¿verdad?**

Rabia, mucha rabia, una condición dice, como se atreve, como se atreve a hablarme, a dirigirse a mí, como se atreve, como se atreve a desestabilizarme de ese modo, a mirarme de ese modo a desarmarme de ese modo.

-No quiero morir, quiero realmente que aprendas a tocar en dos días y para eso necesitaré que me escuches, que me prestes atención y que sigas cada una de mis órdenes, si no estás dispuesta a dejar durante dos días tu postura de superior a mí y me dejas hacer mi trabajo no voy a poder ayudarte.

-**Trato hecho, empecemos.**

(REGINA)

Dos días, solo dos días encerradas en esa habitación y me bastaron para conocerla mejor que nadie, para saber todas su facetas, sus miedos, y también sus virtudes que no eran pocos, bastaron dos días para que la imagen que tenía de ella se desvaneciera, solo dos días y comprendí que no todo es blanco o negro.

Sin duda aprendió deprisa y antes de marcharse a Berlin podía tocar a la perfección las 4 estaciones de Vivaldi, estaba realmente orgullosa de mi trabajo, de su tenacidad, de su disposición.

Al verla marcharse hacia Berlin me encontré con sentimientos encontrados. ¿Por qué no podía estar lejos de ella?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la trama de la historia.**

**Este fic está dedicado a mis chicas del grupo swanqueen de whatsapp en especial a mi petita porque ella es especial y a bela porque no quiero morir y tampoco quiero que Emma nazi me azote.**

**Sin más que añadir os dejo leer este capítulo que es mi favorito. Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, me animas a seguir escribiendo. Besitos**

**CAPÍTULO 6 MI NOMBRE ES REGINA**

Las horas pasaban muy lentas y me descubrí a mí misma echando de menos las miradas de Swan, mi juego particular por lo menos me mantenía entretenida en esa casa donde siempre era la misma rutina, levantarse, limpiar y acostarse, cada día lo mismo, cada día igual… acostada ya en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño recordaba con cariño y cierto grado de confusión aquellos dos días que pasé al lado de Swan como una igual, enseñándole a tocar el piano.

Sin duda alguna esos dos días, esas 48 horas fueron las más intensas y gratificantes de toda mí vida. No pensé que volvería a tocar un piano y el destinó me dio ese pequeño regalo, tengo que reconocer que sentarme tan cerca de la mujer que estuvo a punto de matarme a golpes me puso bastante nerviosa, pero fue poner mis manos sobre las teclas y todos los nervios, todas las dudas se esfumaron, amaba la música por encima de todo y la vida me estaba regalando la oportunidad de compartir mi pasión con mi captora. En ese momento no sabía que esos dos días iban a cambiarlo todo, que enseñándole a amar la música iba a enseñarle muchas otras cosas, no podía imaginar que iba a romper todos sus muros, no podía imaginar que ese momento iba a ser el principio del fin.

No podía dormir pues al cerrar mis ojos, mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos de nuestras clases, recuerdo que aprendí a ver en su mirada la determinación, era tozuda y muy cabezota, no iba a moverse del piano hasta poder interpretar a Vivaldi sin ningún error, y eso interiormente me enorgullecía. Pude observar que en muchas ocasiones, Swan era una niña pequeña, impaciente por lograr su objetivo, recuerdo que me sacó más de una sonrisa con su rostro enfurruñado cuando algo no le salía bien, y que me hinchaba de orgullo cuando entre gritos descubría que iba mejorando, recuerdo la tensión incomoda que nació entre las dos cuando cogí su mano para mostrarle como posicionarla sobre las teclas del piano, sus esfuerzos por no estallar y gritarme todos los insultos que conocía eran realmente notables, recuerdo que aprendí a ver en sus ojos curiosidad por seguir aprendiendo y satisfacción cuando conseguía no errar en una pieza, pero el recuerdo que me quitaba el sueño era uno que no podía comprender. Estaba enseñándole una parte extremadamente complicada de La Primavera y para que fuera más sencillo me puse a tocarla, ella simplemente escuchaba, estaba tan metida en la música que no noté como un mechón de cabello caía rebelde sobre mi frente, lo que si noté fueron sus dedos, suaves y sin ningún tipo de maldad, colocándolo detrás de mí oreja, paré de tocar en el acto y la miré completamente confundida, asombrada y con el corazón desbocado sin entender por qué. Y ahí estaban sus ojos, mi puzle particular, en sus ojos había miedo.

Una semana tenía que estar en la capital, fue la semana más larga de todas las que pasé en el campo, no sabía porque pero la echaba de menos, haberla conocido mejor y que se hubiera marchado me estaba matando de impaciencia, Swan era un misterio, un auténtico enigma y yo cada día estaba más atrapada en mi intento de resolverlo, de entender porque era así conmigo, porque pasaba de mirarme con todo el odio del mundo a mirarme con confusión y miedo, me moría de ganas por descubrir que le daba miedo.

Pasada la semana estaba despierta, inconscientemente la esperaba, quería saber cómo le había ido, si tocó bien, si se puso nerviosa, tenía el ansia de cualquier profesos que espera el triunfo de sus alumnos, no podía dormir sin saber…

Siempre sigilosa de repente apareció en la habitación, estaba radiante y yo nunca la había visto tan hermosa, llevaba una botella de vodka en la mano y dos vasos, su sonrisa fue algo nuevo que yo aún no había descubierto en ella, una sonrisa completamente distinta a la mueca sádica que solía tener, era una sonrisa cristalina y sus ojos brillaban de orgullo, había sido todo un éxito, eso me llenaba de alegría.

**-Brindemos comunista, brindemos porque gracias a ti nadie deja de hablar de mi en la capital, causé sensación, he sido condecorada por el mismo Fürer.**

Estaba feliz por haber destacado, haber sido la mejor, ella siempre quería ser la mejor. Sin más sirvió dos vasos y me entregó uno, exigiéndome que brindara con ella por nuestro éxito, yo me negué educadamente explicándole que no me gustaba beber, no podía poner en peligro la vida de mi bebé y no podía decirle la verdad sobre mi estado, rogaba mentalmente que no me lo exigiera y que no se enfadara conmigo por no querer tomar el vaso pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y se lo bebió por mí.

(Emma)

-**¿Sabes comunista? Soy mujer de principios, a lo mejor no me crees pero estoy en deuda contigo, tengo que agradecerte y no te acostumbres porque no volveré a hacerlo nunca más, que me ayudaras a salir bien parada de esa situación. Gracias a ti ahora he ascendido en mi carrera y, como mujer de principios, voy a recompensarte. Puedes dormir tranquila por las noches porque voy a cuidar de ti todo lo que se me esté permitido y cuando me llegue la orden de acabar contigo me ocuparé personalmente que sea algo rápido y sin sufrimiento, es todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte.**

No sé qué me pasó en ese momento, supongo que si seguía guardando mi secreto, explotaría, o simplemente pensé que sería más justo que lo supiera por mí y no al ver crecer mi vientre, no sé por qué lo hice, no sé qué fuerza me empujó a hacerlo solo sé que suspirando tras oír su promesa de cuidar de mí, de mis labios salieron las palabras que creí que jamás diría.

-Estoy embarazada.

**-¿Perdón?**

**-**Cuando llegué ya estaba embarazada pero no lo supe hasta hace más o menos un mes, calculo que estoy de tres meses. (Su cara se fue transformando y de repente su rostro solo mostraba pánico)

-**Interrúmpelo, interrumpe el embarazo, es una orden comunista, interrumpirás el embarazo y no hablaremos nunca de esto con nadie.**

**-**No.

-**No es una elección, es una maldita orden, embarazada tengo que matarte ¿no entiendes que tengo que matarte?**

**-**Entonces mátame, mátame porque yo soy incapaz de matar a mi hijo, soy incapaz de matar lo único que me queda en la vida y si la consecuencia de luchar por él es mi muerte adelante, moriremos los dos pero yo no voy a matar a mi hijo.

No pude evitar echarme a llorar, tanta tensión acumulada durante meses y por fin admitía en voz alta que estaba dispuesta a morir pero no mataría lo único que me quedaba de mi gran amor. Las lágrimas escapaban por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo temblaba, había guardado mi dolor tanto tiempo y ahora que salía no podía frenarlo. De pronto noté como ella me sujetaba por la cintura, sus dedos secaban mis lágrimas y me estrechaba en un profundo abrazo, si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en controlar mis lágrimas seguramente me habría apartado de ella pero necesitaba tan desesperadamente un abrazo que ni siquiera pensé que estaba abrazando al ángel de la muerte. Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando, deje de llorar, empecé a respirar con normalidad y me di cuenta que seguía entre sus brazos, ella al ver que me había calmado simplemente susurro con una mezcla de dulzura y miedo que me hizo temblar.

-**Yo no puedo dejar que mueras.**

Los meses siguientes fueron meses de cambios, de muchos cambios, el primero de todos ellos fue mi ubicación en la casa, ella hizo que me instalan en la bodega, lejos de cualquier mirada para que nadie pudiera ver que esperaba un hijo, cualquier chivatazo y yo iría a la cámara de gas.

La bodega era espaciosa, ni demasiado fría ni demasiado cálida, no podía salir y las únicas visitas que recibía eran las de Swan y las de aquella muchacha enfermera, más tarde supe que se llamaba Ruby y era de raza judía. No me aburría a pesar de no poder salir nunca de mi pequeña cueva como me gustaba llamarla, Swan me traía libros, ya podía montar una biblioteca bastante intensa de varios clásicos, algunos habían sido prohibidos y aun así ella me los traía para que pasara las horas.

Cada tarde Swan venía a verme, a ver como estaba y algunas veces se quedaba a hablar. Hablaba muchísimo supongo que para evitar pensar que ella, el mayor cargo de responsabilidad del campo, tenía escondida en su bodega a una comunista embarazada. De todas las conversaciones que tuvimos recuerdo una en especial, la recuerdo porque para mí fue el punto de no retorno, fue algo tan sencillo, tan natural y a la vez lo cambió todo entre nosotras.

Vino a verme como siempre, empezaba a hacer calor así que yo llevaba los brazos descubiertos, mi bebé estaba creciendo fuerte y sano y mi vientre estaba redondeado, ella se sentó en la cama donde siempre y de repente llevó su mano a mi antebrazo, ahí estaba el número que me marcaba como presa de ese lugar, el número que me quitaba mi identidad. Ella me miró a los ojos y sonriendo me preguntó

-**¿Cuál es tu nombre? O debo llamarte comunista toda la vida.**

Mi nombre, hacía meses que no decía mi nombre, creí que mi destino era que quedara sumido en el olvido y ahí estaba ella preguntándomelo, alguien iba a recordarme después de todo-

-Regina, mi nombre es Regina.

-**Encantada Regina, yo soy Swan, Emma Swan, pero tú puedes llamarme Emma.**

Y ahí estaba otra vez, su sonrisa de niña apretándome la mano como si nos acabáramos de conocer y ambas estallamos en una carcajada llena de alegría. Se hacía muy raro pero disfrutábamos mutuamente de la compañía de la otra, Emma era muy inteligente, nunca se nos terminaba el tema de conversación y a mí me sorprendía gratamente.

Pasaron varios días desde que me llamaba por mi nombre cuando una noche bajó a verme, había estado bebiendo y traía la botella con ella, estaba triste y en silencio, siempre que estaba triste y venía a verme yo guardaba celosamente su intimidad y no preguntaba, dejaba que fuera ella la que me contara que le preocupaba. Se sirvió otra copa y la bebió de un trago justo después empezó a hablar.

-**El alcohol siempre me ayuda a ser valiente.**

-Emma, tú ya eres valiente, no necesitas beber para ello.

-**Lo sé, pero hay momentos en los que se necesita más de una copa para coger valor y lanzarte hacia lo que deseas.**

**-**¿Acaso no tienes todo lo que deseas Emma? Que podrías desear que necesita que te embriagues para lograrlo.

-**Supongo que es ahora o nunca…**

Estaba cerca de mí, nunca había estado tan cerca y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar puso su mano en mi nuca con una delicadeza infinita y me acercó aún más hasta juntar sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso casto, dulce y lleno de ternura, apenas duró unos segundos pero para mí se había detenido el tiempo y mil preguntas acudieron a mi mente, ¿en qué momento se había enamorado de mí el diablo? Preguntas sin respuesta bailaban por mi mente mientras mi corazón amenazaba con salir del pecho. La única certeza que tenía en ese momento era que me sentía vacía sin sus labios así que agarré su chaqueta, la chaqueta de ese maldito uniforme que tanto odiaba, la atraje hasta mí y la besé otra vez, ella me devolvió el beso con tanta ternura que creí que me iba a poner a llorar. Una sola pregunta tenía respuesta en ese momento, ¿desde cuándo amaba al ángel de la muerte? Sin duda desde el momento en que pronunció por primera vez mi nombre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp, a mi petita porque quiero que sonría y a bela que no me comenta y se va a quedar sin menciones.**

**Sin más os dejo leer este capítulo que se va a centrar en Emma y sus sentimientos desde la primera vez que vio a Regina.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 LUCHA DE SENTIMIENTOS**

Otro día más haciendo lo mismo que todos los días, desde que me pusieron al mando en este campo de perros asquerosos no hago nada más que supervisar quien vive y quien muere, en cierto modo me divierte, estas personas no merecen vivir, son peores que alimañas, peores que perros, me dan tanto asco, enemigos de mi nación, enemigos de mi Führer y adoro acabar con ellos.

Ahí viene la fila, estas zorritas parecen sanas, trabajaran bien hasta que me canse y decida eliminarlas, genial, más gente significa más diversión para mí. Y entonces de pronto la vi, no era distinta a las demás pero por algún extraño motivo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, era bella, muy bella, su cabello era negro igual que sus ojos, pude ver que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, seguramente de un ser querido, no me importaba en realidad, lo único que me inquietaba era porque no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, porque no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos tan cargados de miedo y dolor. Cuando pasó ante el médico él me dijo que era comunista y me entraron nauseas, de todas las presas que teníamos, las comunistas eran a las que más odiaba, los comunistas habían destrozado mi vida y yo iba a destrozar la de esa morena cuyos ojos me tenían tan intrigada, la llevaría a mi casa y dentro de poco rezaría por su muerte, una perra comunista, sin duda mi día iba a ser bastante divertido.

Nada más verla frente a mi casa quise demostrarle quién era yo y quien era ella para mí así que la mandé a dormir con mis perros, era lo que se merecía, dormir con mis perros… Entonces ¿Por qué no he podido dormir en toda la noche? Me encontré a mí misma preguntándome si estaría bien, si tendría frío, si enfermaría… Tuve que levantarme y ponerme a trabajar para no seguir pensando en la maldita comunista que estaba durmiendo en mi jardín. Al día siguiente había tomado la decisión de matarla, no podía dejar que me desestabilizara y fui al corral para acabar con su vida pero no fui capaz, no pude hacerlo, no mirándole a los ojos… ¿Quién es esta mujer y qué está haciendo conmigo? Ni yo misma lo sabía.

Entró a trabajar para mí y la evitaba todo lo que podía, no podía dejar que me vieran débil, tenía obligaciones y pensaba cumplirlas, debía recibir a mis superiores, demostrarles que merecía mi puesto, había luchado mucho por llegar a él, pero mi mundo entero se vino abajo en el momento en que la vi caer al suelo, no sabía que le había pasado, ella estaba sana pero ahí estaba, en el suelo desmayada y yo con mi corazón en un puño. Tuve que hacer mi trabajo, lo que sea que estuviera pasándome tenía que ser pasajero y sus actos merecían un castigo, uno cruel, uno que acabara con su vida y así con mis problemas… Mas no pude dejarla morir, sentí en mi alma cada uno de los golpes, y cuando se desmayó otra vez y creí que moriría el terror más absoluto, hice lo imposible por salvarla sabiendo que me estaba volviendo débil por su culpa, en ese momento no me importó, yo solo no podía dejar que muriera.

Algunas semanas más tarde tomé la decisión de apartar de mi todo lo que sentía porque no podía permitírmelo, ahí estaba ella limpiando y yo había bebido demasiado así que simplemente la tiré al suelo y empecé a pegarle. No aguanté mucho pues me dolía demasiado verla llorar, la rabia me invadió y rompí mi propio espejo, no podía entenderlo, esa misma noche hice algo estúpido para sentirme mejor, fui a curarla, recuerdo que me dio tanta paz ver que estaba bien que por primera vez en varios meses pude dormir con tranquilidad.

No podía entender lo que sentía, era tan contrario a todo lo que en teoría debía sentir y a la vez me daba vida, me estaba volviendo loca, yo la odiaba, tenía que odiarla, ¿Por qué no podía hacerle daño sin partirme el alma? Maldita mujer de ojos negros, me estaba destrozando la vida, sumida en mis pensamientos me encontraba cuando me metí en el lio más grande de mi vida, tenía que tocar el piano para el Führer, yo, la mujer más inepta para la música del mundo, el fin de mi carrera, seguro… si hubiese estado menos metida en mis propios pensamientos por culpa de la maldita comunista quizá me habría dado cuenta de a lo que me estaba comprometiendo, esa mujer me iba a acabar costando la vida, debía terminar con ella pero no me veía capaz, la sola idea de verla muerta me daba tantísimo miedo.

Aporreaba el piano maldiciendo mi suerte y maldiciendo el momento en el que decidí llevarme a la comunista a mi casa cuando ahí estaba ella, siempre consiguiendo desestabilizarme, haciendo latir un corazón que llevaba muerto demasiado tiempo, desafiándome con sus palabras, he de reconocer que sin su ayuda no habría podido salir del lío en el que estaba metida, fue una profesora de piano magnífica, paciente y dulce, supongo que en esos momentos que pasé con ella a solas aprendiendo a tocar fue cuando por fin pude ponerle nombre a mis sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba mi deber como general de las SS y supervisora del campo, y mi deber era odiarla y matarla cuando se me ordenara o cuando yo quisiera, por otro lado estaba mi odio particular hacia los comunistas que me habían arrebatado todo lo que un día amé, congelando mi corazón y convirtiéndome en la mujer que era en ese momento, un monstruo sin alma y finalmente estaba ella, mi morena de ojos negros, la que con una simple mirada conseguía idiotizarme por completo. Estaba segura, me estaba enamorando, y jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo.

La semana en Berlín fue un éxito, mi recién adquirida destreza con el piano me llevo a la cima de mi carrera, sin duda el momento más feliz de mi vida fue cuando el Führer me condecoró por mis servicios, ese era mi mundo, toda mi vida y sentirme reconocida me hacía inmensamente feliz, pero sentía un regusto amargo en mi boca y un vacío en mi pecho, solo fue una semana sin mirarla a los ojos y creí que me moriría de impaciencia, quería volver a casa, quería volver a verla pues aunque me costaba reconocer que sentía muy fuerte por ella y no porque fuera mujer, que eso en si ya es abominable y prohibido por mi Führer, es comunista, mi enemiga y en algún momento yo seré su verdugo, las cosas son así y no pueden cambiar, por mucho cariño que le haya cogido.

Cuando llegué a casa ni me tomé la molestia de dejar mis cosas en mi habitación, había algo que debía hacer, algo más importante, tenía que verla así que ahí fui, ese momento cambiaría nuestra vida para siempre y yo no lo sabía. Le solté el discurso sobre mi agradecimiento y le dije que cuidaría de ella, quizás fueron las palabras más sinceras que dije en mi vida ya que aunque me negaba a admitirlo no quería que sufriera ningún daño y tras eso la noticia que me heló la sangre. La morena estaba embarazada. Mi lucha interior se acrecentó, ya no se trataba de puedo o no puedo matarla, se trataba de que si no lo hacía podíamos morir las dos, ella por comunista y yo por traición, sabía cuál era mi deber, mis órdenes eran claras, mujeres embarazadas a la cámara de gas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo se me ocurría interrumpir su embarazo pero ante la mención de esa idea ella se derrumbó, empezó a llorar y yo comprendí, comprendí porqué me importaba, comprendí porqué la protegía, comprendí porqué la quería. Al mirarla me veía a mi hace años, cuando creí tenerlo todo para ser feliz y la estúpida guerra me lo arrebató todo, la miré y me vi a mi misma, todas mis defensas se rompieron en ese momento y supe que me daba igual lo que me pasara, me daba igual mi vida, ella iba a vivir, su hijo iba a vivir y yo haría lo imposible para que eso pasara, la abracé porque sabía que necesitaba apoyo, no sentirse sola, aunque ella no lo supiera no volvería a estar sola, no iba a permitirlo.

Regina, se llama Regina, podría decir su nombre a todas horas, es hermoso, es nombre de reina. Pasar mis horas muertas con ella, verla reír, aprender de su mundo, que ella aprenda del mío, en todos mis años al servicio del Reich jamás fui tan feliz como las horas muertas en mi bodega durante esos meses, era otra vez la Emma joven, impaciente, risueña… volvía a tener alma, a tener corazón, después de años sin sentir nada era maravilloso dejar que las emociones se apoderaran de mí, aunque el resto del día yo fuera la General Swan, o el ángel de la muerte, mis horas perdidas junto a Regina simplemente era Emma. Veía crecer su vientre, el bebé venía sano y eso hacía feliz a la madre e interiormente a mí también, no lo diría nunca pero amaba a ese bebé y ni siquiera sabría si podría verlo algún día, era extraño, todo era demasiado difícil y a la vez tan sencillo, no sé en qué momento lo decidí pero tenía que arriesgarme, estaba cansada de luchar con mis sentimientos, ya no sabía qué estaba bien o qué estaba mal solo sabía lo que quería y no pensaba dejarlo escapar, me armé de valor y, tras un par de copas para matar mi orgullo fui a su encuentro, al encuentro de Regina, era ahora o nunca, era el momento de elegir que sentir, de elegir que estaba bien para mí, de elegir lo que me hacía feliz, era el momento de elegir a Regina y ponerla por encima de mí, de mi carrera, y de todo lo que hasta ese momento me parecía importante. Tuve que beber y mucho porque sabía que de lo contrario no sería capaz de hacerlo, ahí estaba ella, hablándome con esa voz tan dulce, no sé ni lo que me dijo, estaba demasiado centrada en mi objetivo, en mi meta, me lancé y besé esos labios que hacía ya tanto tiempo deseaba besar, y cuando la besé supe que no tendría nunca más sentimientos encontrados, supe que por fin, después de tantos años estaba donde tenía que estar, besando los labios de la mujer que me enseñó a amar otra vez, la besé y supe que la había amado desde el primer momento en que la vi, la besé y supe que sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella.

Tras un momento de confusión después de nuestro primer beso ella me atrajo a sus labios otra vez, volví a besarla y creí que mi corazón se escaparía de mi pecho, una cosa es admitir mis sentimientos pero certificar que ella sentía lo mismo, que también me quería fue magia. En el momento en el que Regina me besó murió la general Swan, murió el ángel de la muerte. En ese momento yo era solo Emma, una mujer enamorada capaz de cometer las más grandes locuras para ser digna de su Reina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario el argumento es todo mío.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del grupo swanqueen de whatsapp, en especial a mi petita que es una tramposa pero yo la quiero igual y a bela que no da señales de vida.**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar del capítulo, gracias por vuestros mensajes, me animan a seguir escribiendo y en cuanto a las teorías de cómo va a terminar esta historia pues tendréis que seguir leyendo hasta el final. Besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 PARA SER DIGNA DE TI.**

(REGINA)

Me desperté con una extraña sensación de paz invadiendo mi pecho, una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras poco a poco la neblina de mi mente se iba disipando y de pronto mil recuerdos de la noche anterior que me parecían un sueño, Emma me había besado, yo había besado a Emma, aún con los ojos cerrados analicé poco a poco todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, como llegamos a ese punto ni yo misma lo sabía, sabía que cuando la oí pronunciar mi nombre por primera vez algo había cambiado en mi interior, sabía que desde nuestras lecciones de piano se había ido esfumando el odio que le tenía, había empezado a conocerla poco a poco, a saber que no era lo que pretendía ser, que había mucho más bajo ese uniforme que no era más que una tétrica máscara, sabía que desde que me encerró en esa bodega con el único propósito de salvarme la vida mis sentimientos fueron cambiando de comprensión a cariño, aprendí a conocerla a fondo, me convertí en su confidente. ¿En qué momento supe que la amaba? En el momento que no pude separar sus labios de los míos, ¿Desde cuándo la amaba? Ni yo misma lo sabía, solo sabía que la noche anterior había sido una locura, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza ni sentido… éramos de mundos completamente diferentes, atrapadas en la misma guerra en bandos contrarios, precipitándonos sin freno hacia el desastre, de pronto sentí tanto miedo que no pude evitar estremecerme y abrir por fin los ojos, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aprisionada en medio de un abrazo, me giré con cuidado para no despertarla y al verla todos mis miedos simplemente desaparecieron, estaba tan bella completamente dormida, sus cabellos caían rebeldes por su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos en media sonrisa, toda su cara reflejaba paz, no recordaba en qué momento me dormí pero no me esperaba encontrarla ahí al despertar, la forma en la que se durmió, abrazándome, despertó en mi una ternura infinita, me hizo sentir segura, por primera vez en meses la inseguridad que me dominaba había desaparecido, mi sonrisa creció mientras mis dedos dibujaban cada uno de sus rasgos, como si pretendieran memorizarlos, como si supieran antes que llegaría un momento que verla dormir sería solo un recuerdo lejano, como sacado de mis más hermosos sueños, me detuve en sus labios recordando su dulce sabor y acercándome a ellos deposité un dulce beso, un besó que logró despertarla entre gruñidos, como una niña pequeña que lucha por seguir durmiendo pero en lugar de eso despierta. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y subió lentamente su mano a mi mejilla, apartó algunos mechones rebeldes de mi cabello, me atrajo hacía ella y atrapó mis labios con los suyos, un beso breve y cargado de sentimientos. Se separó de mi sonriendo y me susurró un buenos días en la comisura de los labios. Si hasta ese momento tenía alguna duda simplemente quedó desarmada con ese gesto, supe que quería amanecer así todos los días de mi vida, con ella susurrando buenos días en mis labios.

Se levantó perezosa, se puso sus botas y la chaqueta de su uniforme, se recogió como pudo el pelo bajo su gorra, yo lo observaba ponerse su máscara para volver a su mundo, un mundo donde nuestra noche de sentimientos expuestos no tenía cabida, si descubrían que ella me estaba escondiendo, si descubrían que me amaba sería el final, no solo de mi vida si no también de la suya, con los muros derribados fuimos conscientes de que nos habíamos complicado la vida. Terminó de vestirse y se acercó a robarme otro beso, era tan delicada, tan dulce conmigo, tan distinta a como la conocí, tan absolutamente mía, solo era ella misma a mi lado y yo lo sabía, yo era la única que la vio sin máscara. Se marchó y supe que la esperaría eternamente, que me daría igual tener que esperarla una hora o toda la vida, yo simplemente la esperaría porque sin ella estaba incompleta.

(EMMA)

Salí de casa con su sabor aún en mis labios, y la certeza de que daría mi vida por ella si fuese necesario, tenía la certeza de que Emma Swan murió anoche, murió al besarla, al sentir tantas cosas que hacía tiempo creí que no volvería a sentir y ahí estaba el problema, para hacer mi trabajo necesitaba no sentir nada, ser de hielo, ser inquebrantable, a pesar de que moría de alegría porque tenía la certeza de que era correspondida y que la noche anterior fue la mejor de mi vida no podía dejar de sentirme completamente indigna, como podía si quiera pensar en acariciarla cuando mis manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de miles de inocentes que maté, cuando tenía sobre mi espalda el dolor de tantas familias destruidas, tantas vidas segadas, tantos seres humanos olvidados por todo el mundo, tantas voces que calle con un disparo, no era digna de ella, no podía dejar de torturarme de camino al andén, venía un nuevo cargamento, más vidas que destruir, debía ser fría, ser de hielo o lo echaría todo a perder pero ¿sería capaz de añadir más sangre a mis manos?

Puse la mejor de mis máscaras y empecé a hacer mi trabajo, iban bajando del tren y yo los observaba con un nudo en el estómago, demasiadas mujeres embarazadas, seleccionadas nada más bajar para ir directas a la muerte, mujeres con niños pequeños, también seleccionadas para el peor destino, creí que vomitaría, no podía dejar de ver la cara de Regina en cada una de esas personas, creí que me echaría a llorar pero fui impasible, nadie debía saber lo que tenía dentro o lo echaría todo a perder, debía ser fuerte por ella, ella no merecía morir porque yo no podía mantener ocultas mis emociones, de repente una idea completamente loca pasó por mi cabeza y ni me paré a reflexionarla, una locura, una auténtica locura necesaria para mi redención, yo, Emma Swan, el ángel de la muerte, salvaría la vida de esas mujeres, yo sería digna de Regina sin importarme el precio que tenía que pagar. Puse mi sonrisa más diabólica y me ofrecí a conducir a la fila de los condenados, era conocida por mi desprecio a la vida humana y mi sadismo, de algo tenía que servirme mi reputación, conduje a la fila a las "duchas" y ahí despedí a los soldados que las custodiaban, al ser un superior se marcharon sin replicar nada pues las consecuencias podían ser terribles, una vez ahí miré a los pobres condenados analizando a quién podía salvar, mi plan era demasiado arriesgado como para cometer algún error así que, con el nudo de mi estómago cada vez más apretado separé a mujeres y niños que podían seguirme, tuve que dejar a los ancianos y enfermos pues me retrasarían. Soborné a los judíos encargados de llenar las cámaras para que no dijeran nada, yo sabía que no lo harían pues me temían más a mí que a la muerte, escondí dentro de los vestuarios donde les hacíamos desnudarse a aquellas que debía salvar y me dirigí a los que desgraciadamente no tenían posibilidad, les expliqué mis intenciones lo más humanamente posible aunque se me rompía la voz, iba a mancharme las manos, desgraciadamente no podía evitarlo, ellos entendieron, por mucho que debía matarlos no iba a hacerlo con gas, era inhumano y demasiado doloroso, preferí algo rápido y sin dolor, aun así cada uno de mis disparos me dolió tanto que después tuve que vomitar durante un largo rato, y las lágrimas escapaban de mi. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto por una vez, llamé a los judíos encargados del crematorio para que se llevaran los cuerpos mientras yo seguía con mi plan, sabía exactamente donde ir y con quien contactar, digamos que me debían algunos favores que me iba a cobrar. Conduje con cautela para no llamar la atención a mi pequeño grupo hacia el bosque para esconderlos ahí, al cabo de un par de horas volví con ayuda. Había contactado con un amigo de la infancia que mantenía contacto con la resistencia, yo lo sabía y no lo había denunciado por lo tanto me debía la vida, el se llevó a esas mujeres con sus niños, en sus manos y con la resistencia apoyándolos sabía que estarían a salvo, en cambio yo debía ir con mucho cuidado, me estaba metiendo en un juego muy peligroso. Una cosa era ayudar y esconder a una presa, otra distinta ayudar a la resistencia a poner a salvo a nuestros prisioneros. Aún jugándome la vida no me importó hacer lo mismo una y mil veces, era sencillo, los llevaba al bosque, mi contacto los sacaba del país y yo falsificaba los documentos donde recogíamos todos los datos de lo que ocurría en el campo, nadie tenía que enterarse y así poco a poco iba limpiando un poco mis manos, sabía que mi pasado jamás podría borrarlo pero no quería ser la misma ni en ese momento ni en el futuro, haría lo imposible para sentirme digna de ella aunque mis actos me llevaran a la muerte.

Volví a casa y corrí a la bodega, había estado fuera todo el día y me moría por estar con Regina, por tenerla en mis brazos, por sentirme en casa.

Ahí estaba ella, radiante como siempre, hermosa, cada día la veía más hermosa, sería que estaba cambiando realmente y en ese momento podía ver las cosas con ojos distintos, realmente me daba igual. Mis labios buscaron los suyos hambrientos y ella me devolvió el beso entre risas por mi ansiedad. Me tumbé a su lado, la atraje a mis brazos, se apoyó en mi pecho y mi mano se perdió en sus cabellos mientras besaba su frente y con los ojos cerrados me dejé invadir por todos los sentimientos que ella despertaba.

Ninguna dijo nada, a veces sobran las palabras, así abrazadas ya lo decíamos todo, con mis caricias, con mis besos le estaba diciendo sin palabras "para ser digna de ti haré lo que haga falta."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el argumento sí que es mío.**

**Nos acercamos al final de esta historia ya, gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado, En especial a mis chicas del whatsapp, a mi petita porque la quiero mucho y ella lo sabe y a bela que va a morir si no aparece. **

**Sin más os dejo un nuevo capítulo, disfrutad leyendo. Besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 HENRY**

(REGINA)

Fueron pasando los meses lentamente y poco a poco fuimos creando una rutina perfecta entre nosotras, dormíamos abrazadas, siempre de madrugada pues se nos iban las horas hablando, soñando con un futuro juntas o simplemente mirándonos. Cuando llegué al campo creí que jamás volvería a soñar y ahí estaba, en brazos de Emma soñando con una casa junto al mar, con pasear de su mano por la playa en silencio, intentando descifrar que quiere decir el mar con sus murmullos, que mensajes trae con las olas, soñábamos con ver crecer a mi hijo juntas, con sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, soñábamos con mirar las estrellas desde el porche de nuestra pequeña casa, ella soñaba con una moto, una Harley Davidson, con recorrer el mundo en ella conmigo a su espalda, soñábamos con libertad, con amarnos sin miedo, sin miedo a ser descubiertas y ejecutadas, yo soñaba con los verdes prados de mi infancia, soñaba con volver a montar a caballo, cuando le conté que montaba a caballo simplemente se echó a reír y me dijo que prefería la moto. Esas noches llenas de sueños expresados en voz alta, de risas cómplices, de besos tiernos y miradas cargadas de sentimientos eran nuestra pequeña isla desierta en medio del caos. Cuando amanecía, ese mundo perfecto que creábamos en nuestros sueños simplemente se desvanecía, yo volvía a ser una presa escondida en un campo de exterminio y ella volvía a ser la general Swan, enemigas que se amaban, amantes separadas en bandos distintos de una guerra que hacía ya tiempo había perdido importancia. Amanecía y ella se ponía su máscara, se marchaba y yo la esperaba, era una rutina a la que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado, si yo hubiera sabido en ese momento que no éramos eternas, que la vida iba a separarnos, si hubiese sabido que nos quedaba tan poco, que todo se rompería, si lo hubiese sabido le habría dicho que la amaba con fuerza, habría aprovechado cada segundo a su lado, pero no lo sabía. No sabía que la iba a perder.

Cuando ya estaba de 8 meses me sentía horriblemente fea e hinchada, ella se reía siempre de mí y me besaba, haciéndome sentir la mujer más bella del mundo, sonrojándome y poniéndome nerviosa. Una noche cambiamos la rutina, una noche en lugar de soñar con el futuro hablamos del pasado, las dos necesitábamos ordenar nuestros sentimientos y para ello debíamos poner punto y final a nuestro pasado, reconciliándonos con él y dejándolo atrás.

Le hablé de mis padres, yo pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de Berlín, vivíamos en una gran casa en el campo, rodeada de bosque y naturaleza, me sentía muy sola ahí, apartada del mundo, pero tenía los caballos y adoraba montar, sentirme libre, el viento en mi cara, la velocidad, sentirme una con el animal, era maravilloso. Un día montando el caballo se encabritó y yo caí al suelo, me torcí el tobillo y apenas podía andar, un muchacho que pasaba por ahí me ayudó a llegar a casa, se llamaba Daniel. Un año después huía de casa con él pues mis padres no quisieron bendecir mi matrimonio con un comunista y me desheredaron. El resto de la historia ella ya la sabía, arrestados por ideas políticas contrarias al Reich, Daniel asesinado y yo entre sus brazos. Sabía que por mucho tiempo que pasara no podría dejar de amar a Daniel, pero también sabía que mis sentimientos por Emma eran profundos, me daban vida, hacían latir mi corazón, era tan distinto con ella, como si todo cuanto hice en mi vida me hubiera llevado irremediablemente a sus brazos, como si estar ahí en esa bodega contándole mi pasado fuese mi destino, como si cada uno de sus besos estuvieran destinados para mí y para nadie más. No me di cuenta de que al hablar de mi vida fuera del campo había estado llorando, la nostalgia de la libertad se había apoderado de mí. Ella secó mis lágrimas me, dio un tierno beso y me contó su historia. La historia de cómo Emma Swan perdió su alma y congeló su corazón.

Casi nadie sabía que Emma estuvo casada, él era el amor de su vida, se conocían desde niños, siempre habían estado juntos, una vez crecieron su amistad pasó a ser algo más, dos adolescentes enamorados con ganas de comerse el mundo. Se casaron jóvenes y poco después Emma entró en la escuela militar. La política la fue atrapando, como a todos los jóvenes alemanes de la época, ella quería servir a su país que iba a entrar en guerra y por mucho que su esposo le suplicó que no se involucrara en esas cosas fue inútil, así era Emma, tozuda, cabezota y nunca se daba por vencida.

Pasaron los años y ella se graduó en la escuela con honores, salió con muchas recomendaciones pero decidió quedarse en casa con su esposo, pues, tras varios años intentando sin éxito tener un hijo, descubrió con alegría que estaba embarazada.

Iban pasando los meses y crecía la alegría de Emma al ver crecer fuerte y sano a su hijo en su vientre, eran la familia ideal, esposos felices esperando su primogénito con ilusión y mucho amor, hasta que una noche lo cambió todo. Una noche, mientras en el pueblo donde Emma vivía todos estaban dormidos recibieron un ataque aéreo, los bombardeos sobre población civil se habían convertido en un hábito de esa guerra cruel y despiadada. No pudieron protegerse al estar durmiendo, fue un milagro que ella sobreviviera, pasó muchos meses entre la vida y la muerte y, cuando finalmente despertó, la dura realidad. Su esposo había muerto, su bebé ya no existía y ella había quedado incapacitada para concebir más hijos. Toda su vida borrada en un segundo y solo tenía claro los culpables, el ataque sobre su pueblo fue obra de los comunistas. Su corazón se congelo, murió su alma y nació Emma Swan, el ángel de la muerte, implacable, impasible y sin sentimientos hasta que se enamoró de los ojos negros de una comunista.

Me encontré a mí misma llorando rota de dolor escuchando la historia de Emma, había sufrido tanto, la entendía, entendí su odio hacia mí, hacia el mundo entero, lo perdió todo y yo solo podía abrazarla y llorar amargamente su pena, cuando la miré ella también estaba llorando, lloraba todo lo que no había llorado nunca, lo que se había guardad dentro, lloramos las dos por un pasado que ya no nos atormentaría y sellamos ese momento solo nuestro con un beso, un beso salado con sabor a lágrimas. Cuando nos calmamos y dejamos de llorar me atreví a preguntarle por esos momentos que me había contado, le pregunté qué nombre había pensado para su hijo, intentando que mis palabras no la hirieran. Ella me miró y suspirando me dijo con voz ahogada que su hijo iba a llamarse igual que su padre, su hijo iba a llamarse Henry.

(EMMA)

Estaba en mi despacho falsificando documentos con más nombres de personas que había conseguido sacar del campo antes de que fueran asesinadas cuando Ruby entró corriendo, con la respiración agitada me dijo que Regina se había puesto de parto.

Corrí como nunca en toda mi vida había corrido para estar junto a ella, un nacimiento en casa era complicado, un nacimiento en un campo de concentración era casi un suicidio. Agradecí mil veces a Dios tener a Ruby conmigo en esos momentos, ella era médico y podía asistir a Regina. Me moría de miedo, si algo iba mal, si los perdía a ambos, no sería capaz de pasar por eso otra vez.

Llegué junto a Regina y apreté con fuerza su mano, yo estaba con ella, no iba a dejarla sola, todo iba a salir bien. Pude leer en sus ojos el pánico que sentía así que me coloqué en su espalda y agarrando fuerte sus manos susurré palabras tranquilizadoras en sus oído. Fueron demasiadas horas con Regina gritando debido a los dolores del parto, por como apretaba mis manos debía ser insoportable. Yo solo rezaba mentalmente cualquier oración que se me ocurría para que todo saliera bien, para que tanto Regina como su hijo estuvieran a salvo.

Un último empujón, el más fuerte de todos y Regina se desvaneció sobre mí agotada, silencio durante unos segundos y de pronto un llanto estridente. El bebé estaba vivo y sano, cuando lo vi se me encogió el corazón, era tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, tan indefenso. Era un niño, cuando lo vi la cruda realidad apareció ante mí, como un rayo. Amaba a ese niño como si fuera mi hijo, amaba a su madre como creí no volver a amar en mi vida y precisamente por ese amor que sentía por ellos era el momento de decirles adiós.

Ruby puso al niño en brazos de Regina, ella no dejaba de llorar emocionada acunando a su hijo con delicadeza y amor. Yo, desde su espalda, contemplaba la visión de mi pequeña familia, familia que no volvería a ver más. Besé suavemente la mejilla de Regina susurrándole lo hermosa que estaba y lo maravilloso que era su pequeño. Ella me miró con tanta ternura, tanto amor que no pude evitar besarla con fuerza. La miré y le pregunté.

-**¿Cómo va a llamarse el pequeño?**

-Henry, mi pequeño se llama Henry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Llegamos ya al penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Como siempre va dedicado a mis chicas del grupo swanqueen, a mi petita que aunque es targaryen ama a los stark y a bela que sigue sin aparecer.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me gusta ver que esta historia está teniendo tanta acogida. Sin más os dejo leer. Advertencia: este capítulo contiene situaciones violentas y desagradables.**

**CAPITULO 10: MI SENTENCIA DE MUERTE**

(REGINA)

Amanecí cansada, muy cansada, el parto fue largo y doloroso, me dejó sin fuerzas pero completamente llena de amor. Poder ver a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo fue el momento más feliz de toda mi vida, un momento que compartí con Emma y eso me hacía aún más dichosa. Desde que supe su historia rondaba en mi cabeza la idea de llamar a mi hijo como su padre, era el nombre que ella tenía pensado para el hijo que perdió, decidí llamarlo así porque quería que ella estuviera en su vida, quería una familia con ella, los tres juntos…Abrí los ojos y vi que Emma no estaba conmigo en la cama, me sorprendí y la busqué inquieta, no tardé en encontrarla con la mirada, estaba de pie, ya vestida con su máscara y llevaba al pequeño Henry en sus brazos, desde la cama pude escuchar como le tarareaba una suave melodía, pude ver su mirada cargada de amor, su delicadeza, y supe que no me había equivocado, Henry era nuestro hijo, era el hijo que ella jamás podría tener. Me miró, sonriendo se acercó a mí con nuestro hijo en sus brazos, lo puso sobre mí y me dijo:

-**Es magnífico Regina, tu hijo es realmente magnífico.**

-Es nuestro, Emma, es tan hijo tuyo como lo es mío.

Si no hubiese estado tan maravillada con mi pequeño en mis brazos habría podido ver como su mirada se teñía de tristeza, si lo hubiera visto, si lo hubiera entendido a tiempo quizá todo habría sido diferente. Me dijo que debía marcharse, tenía trabajo, seguía siendo lo mismo de cada mañana, se acercó a despedirse con un beso, como siempre hacía, un beso que alargó mucho más de lo normal, creí que era porque estaba emocionada con el nacimiento del bebé. Jamás pensé que se estaba despidiendo. Cuando salió por la puerta no pensé que sería la última vez que la vería.

No sé cuántas horas pasaron desde que Emma salió por última vez de la bodega, cuando entro Ruby a toda prisa.

-(Ruby) **Vamos Regina, tenemos que irnos ahora.**

**-**¿Dónde vamos?

-**Lejos de aquí, vas a ir a Suiza, aquí cerca está esperándote la resistencia, os llevaran a ti y al niño lejos, con identidades falsas.**

**-**No puedo irme Ruby, no sin Emma, ¿Dónde está?

-**Ella se reunirá contigo más tarde, ahora tiene que distraer a los oficiales para que pueda sacarte, ya no es seguro que estés aquí, en cuanto oigan llorar al niño se acabó todo, para ti y para ella, Regina debes venir conmigo.**

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una explosión, miré a Ruby aterrada, ella estaba sonriendo, al parecer esa era la distracción, era la señal de que debíamos irnos. Seguí a Ruby hacia el bosque, era la primera vez que veía el sol en mucho tiempo y apenas pude disfrutarlo pues corríamos demasiado peligro, llevaba a Henry en mis brazos profundamente dormido. Pude ver como el campo estaba prácticamente desierto, a lo lejos mucho humo, fuese lo que fuese lo que Emma había hecho, seguro que era una locura y había funcionado. Llegamos al bosque y ahí había muchísimos presos, me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba Emma sacándolos del campo pues, al ver como estaba todo bien organizado y estudiado, era imposible que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Los hombres de la resistencia insistían en que nos marcháramos pero yo no podía irme, no sin Emma, regué que esperásemos cuando Ruby me tendió una carta, entonces supe que Emma no iba a venir, que estaba renunciando a mí para salvarme la vida. Ruby me explicó que tuvo que mentirme porque sabía que no me iría sin ella, el deseo de Emma era que yo me pusiera a salvo y leyera su carta, su adiós, el mismo adiós que no se atrevió a darme por miedo a no ser capaz de renunciar a mí. Y así fue como me marché, me marché dejando mi corazón y mi alma en ese campo donde estaba ella, me marché sabiendo que no volvería a verla y en mi alma pesaba un solo pensamiento, me marché sin decirle ni una sola vez que la amaba.

(EMMA)

Salí de mi bodega con un nudo en mi pecho, sabía que era el final y no había sido capaz de despedirme, la noche anterior lo había decidido, ella tenía que marcharse, se iba a marchar hoy mismo, no podía arriesgarme a que la descubrieran y la mataran, iba a ser mi gran golpe, iba a sacar a todas las personas que pudiera y entre ellas a Regina, me conformaba con saber que viviría y sería feliz, aunque para ello tuviera que renunciar a ella para siempre, era lo correcto. Regina me había devuelto la vida, yo iba a salvar la suya aunque las consecuencias fuesen mi muerte. Tenía un plan, realmente una locura, debía crear una distracción, una gran distracción para poder sacar a tanta gente del campo, Ruby me ayudaría, mientras yo mantenía ocupados a los oficiales ella se reuniría con la resistencia y se marcharían. Con Ruby cuidando de Regina podía estar tranquila, lo sabía, así que me dirigí a mi destino, el horno crematorio. No me fue difícil conseguir dinamita, unos cuantos cartuchos bien colocados y el horno volaría por los aires provocando confusión, la confusión necesaria para que todo saliera bien. Para que ella pudiera vivir una buena vida junto a su pequeño yo estaba dispuesta a entregar la mía.

Mi plan salió perfecto, la explosión resonó por todo el campo y pronto empezaron a llegar oficiales y presos, los oficiales daban órdenes, los presos estaban confusos y yo solo podía rezar para que Regina estuviera a salvo.

Cuando todo se calmó, los oficiales empezaron una investigación que no tardó en llevarlos a mí, no era difícil adivinar que había sido yo, al fin y al cabo era de las únicas que tenía acceso a la dinamita, acabé detenida y revisaron mi casa, no tardaron en dar con la bodega, en comprender que había estado escondiendo presos, revisaron los archivos y vieron las falsificaciones, más de 4.000 presos liberados por mí. Al volar el crematorio firmé mi sentencia de muerte.

Mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, conocía bien esas celdas donde me metieron, celdas para presos a los que iban a interrogar, eran inhumanamente pequeñas, apenas había sitio para tumbarse, especialmente diseñadas para minar la moral de los presos y que hablaran rápido para luego ejecutarlos.

Querían saber quién era mi contacto en la resistencia, querían saber a quién había estado escondiendo, a cuantos presos había liberado y dónde estaban. Yo no iba a decirles nada, absolutamente nada, pensaba aguantar cualquier tipo de tortura, por sádica que fuera, jamás traicionaría el recuerdo de Regina, por una vez estaba haciendo lo correcto, por una vez estaba siendo digna de ella, aunque ella jamás lo supiera.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé encerrada, no lo recuerdo, era confuso, solo recuerdo el dolor, el dolor al sentir el fuego sobre mi espalda, durante horas solo se me podía oír gritar, gritar de dolor pero ni una sola palabra salió de mis labios, en mi mente una letanía eterna para no perder el juicio, Regina, Regina Regina… siempre su nombre en mi mente, debía aguantar por ella, aguantar para ser digna del amor que ella sentía.

Otro día más cautiva, otro día más de tortura sin decir una palabra, la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones al pasar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, me ahogaba con el nombre de Regina en mis labios, podía terminar con todo, decirles lo que sabía, dejarme matar, pero no lo haría, no claudicaría, antes me dejaría torturar hasta la muerta que traicionar el recuerdo de Regina.

Recibía por las noches visitas de mis superiores, me humillaban y se burlaban, me golpeaban hasta rozar la inconsciencia, siempre me habían deseado, yo sabía que era hermosa y me gustaba alardear de ello, en esos momentos no era nadie, no era nada más que el amor que sentía por Regina, por su hijo, por esas personas que en un breve espacio de tiempo fueron mi familia, golpes, más golpes, más fuego, las torturas fueron haciéndose cada vez más insoportables, llegaron incluso a violarme, tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Lo único que mantenía mi cordura era el recuerdo de los ojos de Regina, tenía sus facciones en mi mente memorizadas, en mis labios guardaba el recuerdo de cada uno de sus besos, cerraba los ojos rozando la locura y evocaba su recuerdo, sus hermosos ojos negros, sus preciosos labios coronados por una hermosa cicatriz producto de alguna travesura que realizó en su infancia, su piel, suave y dulce, su pelo casi tan negro como sus ojos, su dulce voz, sus manos, la pasión que sentía por la música, era tan dulce, ella me mantenía sujeta a la cordura y no me dejaba claudicar.

Puede que pasaran días, meses, años nunca lo supe, mi cuerpo estaba marcado por cada una de las torturas recibidas, me había convertido en nada, pero mi tozudez me hacía ser inquebrantable.

Ese era el precio a pagar por mi redención, lo supe desde la primera vez que contacté con la resistencia, yo sabía que sería degradada y torturada hasta la muerte y decidí pagar el precio.

Mi alma estaba en paz, estaba serena, por fin estaba haciendo lo que realmente era correcto.

El sol me deslumbró cuando me sacaron de las celdas, habían perdido la paciencia, yo no iba a hablar, no valía la pena seguir intentándolo, entre dos soldados me llevaron hacia esa pared, hacia ese pelotón.

No tenía miedo, ya no lo tenía, tenía las manos limpias, tenía el corazón en paz, tenía mi amor por Regina y solo por eso todo había valido la pena, sé que haría lo mismo una y mil veces si tuviera la oportunidad. Me daba igual morir pues durante 5 meses mi corazón latía y sus latidos tenían sentido, tenían nombre, el nombre de Regina.

Y con los recuerdos de cada segundo a su lado, los recuerdos más felices de mi vida me dirigí hacia aquel lugar donde se cumpliría mi sentencia de muerte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia sí que es mía.**

**Bueno llegamos al fin de esta apasionante historia, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla, este capítulo lo dedico en especial a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp que me acosan para que meta escenas de sexo en el fic, a mi petita porque siempre está así y a bela que creo que ha muerto.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, de verdad me gusta saber que esta historia ha llegado a tantas personas. Sin más disfrutad del desenlace. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: UNA CASA JUNTO AL MAR**

**1951- Storybrook Maine**.

Mamá, ¿Quién es Emma?

Miro a mi hijo, en mi rostro evidentes signos de sorpresa, ¿Dónde había oído hablar de Emma? Desde el día que huí de Dachau dejándola atrás no volví a mencionar ese nombre, no la había olvidado, eso era imposible, simplemente esperaba el momento, esperaba que Henry tuviese edad suficiente para entender lo que viví, para entender quién era ella para mí, para entender su sacrificio. Mas ahí estaba, mirándome, esperando una respuesta.

-**¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre Henry?**

**-**De ti mamá, siempre lo dices en sueños y nunca me había atrevido a preguntarte hasta ahora, ¿Ella, es alguien importante?

Así que de ahí lo había sacado, listillo, traicionada por mis propios sueños, no tenía argumentos para no decirle quién era ella, aunque para mi gusto aún es pequeño merece saber la verdad, saber que está vivo gracias al sacrificio de una gran mujer. No le contesto, no sabría encontrar las palabras para explicárselo, simplemente me dirijo a mi habitación, en mi armario, un cofre de madera y dentro del cofre, su carta.

Recuerdo que tardé más de tres mese en leerla, me negaba a hacerlo, me negaba a poner punto y final a todo lo que había vivido junto a ella. Tres meses esperando que ella apareciera en cualquier momento, soñaba con volver a ver su sonrisa, con poder decirle que la amaba, pero ella nunca apareció, y finalmente yo leí su carta. La misma carta que le iba a dar a mi hijo para que él mismo viera quién fue Emma, lo que hizo, lo que significó para mí.

Bajo otra vez a la cocina con mi más preciada posesión en mis manos y con un nudo en el pecho se la entrego a Henry para que la lea.

Querida Regina:

Cuando leas estas líneas seguramente estarás lejos, muy lejos de mí, estarás a salvo junto a tu pequeño. Sé que es injusto que me despida de ti con una carta pero créeme es mejor así. De otra manera no habría podido dejarte ir y mi egoísmo te habría costado la vida, a ti y al pequeño. Anoche durante su nacimiento me di cuenta de que te amo como nunca creí poder amar otra vez, me di cuenta de que amo a tu hijo como si fuera mío y precisamente porque os amo he de dejaros. Regina el amor nunca es fácil, exige siempre sacrificios, el amor no es egoísta, amar es poner a aquellos que amas por encima de ti, por encima de tus deseos. Mi deseo egoísta es no separarme de ti jamás, pero entonces no te estaría amando, no como mereces. Mi destino ya está escrito, soy una traidora a mi patria, a mi ideal, y no me importa porque lo vivido a tu lado supera cualquier convicción con creces. Me has devuelto la vida, me has devuelto el alma, rompiste cada una de mis cadenas y me toca hacer lo mismo contigo, darte libertad, darte la oportunidad de vivir sin miedo, de ser feliz. Prométeme que no volverás a buscarme, que seguirás tu vida que serás feliz, promete que nunca me olvidarás, que cuando llegue el momento le hablarás de mí a Henry, le dirás que le quiero, y que si algo me pesa en el alma es no poder verlo crecer, yo te prometo que pase el tiempo que pase, que esté donde esté, aunque sea en el Infierno, nunca dejaré de amarte.

Siempre tuya

Emma

Miro a mi hijo leer la carta, leer el último adiós de Emma y veo como poco a poco empiezan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Me mira, su mirada es triste, nos abrazamos los dos y empiezo a llorar.

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Qué le pasó a Emma?

-**Nunca lo supe, Henry. Me he preguntado lo mismo mil veces y no sé qué fue de ella, solo sé que le debemos la vida**

**-**¿Tú la amabas como ella a ti? ¿La amabas como a mi padre?

-**Henry, tu padre fue mi primer amor, y lo amé muchísimo. Con Emma era distinto, ella fue, es y será siempre mi verdadero amor, la amé, la amo y la amaré hasta el día que muera.**

Y así, abrazados y entre lágrimas, le cuento a mi hijo mi historia, le cuento como fui al infierno y ahí aprendí de verdad lo que era amar.

**Varios meses más tarde-Boston**

El viento en la cara, la mejor sensación del mundo, velocidad y viento. En mi estómago bailaban mis nervios, demasiado tiempo buscando, demasiado tiempo viajando y ahora estoy tan cerca, tanto que piso el acelerador, no puedo esperar más, la harley vuela sobre el asfalto y noto como mi pasajera se aprieta cada vez mas contra mí, Ruby le tiene pánico a las motos, pánico a la velocidad, digamos que para ella no soy la compañera de viaje ideal. Seguro que cuando paremos me va a echar la bronca de mi vida, siempre es así conmigo. ¿En qué momento esta medicucha judía se había convertido en mi madre? Sonreí con mis propios pensamientos. Sin duda sin Ruby yo ahora mismo no estaría aquí, le debía la vida y ella disfrutaba recordándomelo. Seguí sonriendo mientras recordaba como me llevaron ante el pelotón de fusilamiento, recordando como me flaquearon las fuerzas, como el nombre de Regina bailaba en mi cabeza antes de caer desmayada al suelo. Luego silencio, mucho silencio hasta que finalmente abrí los ojos para descubrir que estaba viva, no sabía que había pasado, me iban a fusilar, y entonces vi a Ruby conmigo, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue Regina, se suponía que Ruby estaba cuidando de Regina. Ella debió leerme el pensamiento pues me dijo que ella estaba bien, que ya no estaba en el País, que era libre. Luego me contó como convenció a la resistencia de ir a buscarme, como contactaron con los aliados para tomar Dachau y como llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar mi ejecución. Quise abrazarla en ese mismo momento, jamás me habría esperado un acto tan grande de lealtad hacia mí, yo no me lo merecía.

Tuve que pasar demasiado tiempo en reposo, curando todas las heridas que había recibido, Ruby me traía noticias de la guerra. Finalmente los comunistas tomaron Berlín, era el fin de la guerra pero no de mis problemas. Me había redimido a ojos de muchos, pero mis crímenes durante la guerra no podían quedar impunes, tuve que enfrentarme a varios juicios y una vez más me libré de la muerte gracias a Ruby, esa muchacha había cogido la costumbre de sacarme de mis líos, gracias a eso hoy somos inseparables, ambas lo perdimos todo en la guerra, solo nos teníamos la una a la otra, ella era mi hermana y la quería. Tras varios juicios por crímenes de guerra me condenaron a cumplir un par de años en prisión. Pena que se redujo considerablemente cuando me ofrecieron un trabajo que no pude rechazar. Buscar a los grandes dirigentes Nazis que habían huido antes de finalizar la guerra y llevarlos ante la justicia. Así empezó todo, Ruby y yo viajando por el mundo cazando a aquellos que una vez fueron mis superiores y creando un lazo inquebrantable, más fuerte que la sangre. Un lazo llamado lealtad.

Demasiado tiempo viajando con una sola aspiración, demasiado tiempo buscando gente cuando la única persona a la que quería encontrar parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra, se había escondido demasiado bien.

Diez años sin verla, seis años buscándola por todo el mundo y ahora estaba tan cerca. Simplemente no podía parar, pisando el acelerador me acercaba cada vez más a ella, a Storybrook, a su casa en la playa.

Sonreía, como no se me había ocurrido antes, una casa en la playa. Regina había hecho realidad uno de nuestros sueños. Y así, sonriendo, con el corazón acelerado y pensando las mil cosas que quería decirle cuando la viera, el cartel de bienvenidos a Storybrook aparece delante de nosotras, piso el acelerador, estoy llegando por fin a casa.

Llegamos al pueblo y no sabemos dónde empezar a buscar. Tenemos hambre, las dos así que nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante, unas buenas hamburguesas y empezaremos con nuestra búsqueda, con mi búsqueda, la búsqueda de Regina.

Mientras se hacen las hamburguesas, Ruby se pone a hablar con la camarera, esta chica siempre hace amigos en cualquier sitio. De repente le pregunta si conoce a una mujer llamada Regina. La camarera se pone tensa y me mira. En un pueblo tan pequeño todos deben conocer la historia de Regina y, incluso desde lejos, se nota que yo soy alemana. Nadie nos iba a ayudar, la guerra estaba muy reciente pero como siempre Ruby tiene la solución. Mira a la camarera y le enseña su brazo, su número, bravo Ruby, esa ha sido una jugada maestra. La camarera se relaja y nos dice dónde podemos encontrarla. Una casa en la playa. Salgo corriendo hacia mi moto, ni siquiera espero a Ruby que se me queda mirando con una sonrisa, ella mejor que nadie entiende que este es mi momento, que ahora debe dejarme sola.

La moto vuela sobre el asfalto, no puedo esperar más, diez años son demasiado tiempo, vuelo hacia el lugar donde nos ha indicado la camarera, mi corazón acelerado, ¿Se acordará de mí? ¿Me seguirá amando?

Con esos pensamientos llego a esa casa, a su casa, por un momento el miedo me frena. ¿Podre soportar que lo nuestro haya terminado? Miro su puerta, su pequeño porche, es como la imaginaba, su casa es perfecta, sonrío porque sé que ella ha sido feliz.

Tanto tiempo buscándola, no me puede frenar el miedo, me acerco a la puerta, suspiro, es ahora o nunca. Unos segundos para tranquilizarme y llamo a la puerta.

La espera se me hizo interminable, no sé si fueron segundos o fueron horas cuando oí unos pasos al otro lado, zapatos de tacón.

La puerta se abre y mi mirada se clava en sus ojos negros, ojos que se abren con un claro gesto de sorpresa, ahí estaba ella y mi corazón se paró, mi aliento se congeló, diez años y ahí estaba, no me salían las palabras, quería decirle tantas cosas…

Solo me salió decir

**-Por fin te he encontrado.**

**FIN**

**Bueno pues llegamos al final, como mis chicas del whatsapp son capaces de matarme si no hago un capítulo extra intentaré subir un epílogo esta noche. Una vez más mil gracias por leerme. besos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia ha salido de mi cabecita.**

**Este capítulo extra va dedicado a Diana, Melissa, Natalia, mi petita, Bela, Amanda, Jess y a todas las otras chicas del grupo de whatsapp. (No me matéis que os quiero mucho).**

**Muchas gracias por la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, por todos vuestros mensajes, me han hecho mucha ilusión. Nos leemos pronto. Besos. **

**CAPÍTULO 12: EPÍLOGO**

**Storibrook-Maine un año después.**

(REGINA)

Un año ha pasado desde que Emma Swan apareció en mi puerta, después de diez años sin verla ahí estaba, me pareció un sueño, era imposible que fuera ella, pero no había duda, no había cambiado nada, los mismos ojos azul verdosos, el mismo pelo dorado, más largo y rebelde de como lo recordaba, la misma sonrisa… Me quedé completamente congelada sin saber cómo reaccionar, había pasado tanto tiempo, mi corazón latía tan rápido que creí que escaparía de mi pecho y se me olvidó como respirar.

-**Por fin te he encontrado**

¿Qué decir en ese momento? No me atrevía a tocarla, no quería que desapareciera como en mis sueños, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al oír su voz cargada de emociones, demasiado tiempo guardadas.

Me perdí contemplándola durante unos segundos que me parecieron horas y de repente sus labios en los mío, hambrientos, sedientos de mí. Lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, mi corazón descontrolado, no era un sueño, era Emma, mi Emma, dándome el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida. Demostrándome con sus labios que me había echado tanto de menos como yo a ella, que cumplió su promesa y nunca dejo de amarme.

Me olvidé de todo, me olvidé de Henry que estaba en su habitación, me olvidé de que estábamos a la vista de todo el mundo, me olvide incluso del paso del tiempo, en ese momento lo único que existía era ese beso, lo único que importaba eran sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y las mías perdiéndose entre su pelo, atrayéndola hacia mí, pegándola a mi cuerpo, cada vez más cerca. Había estado tanto tiempo lejos de mí y ahora yo estaba completa, estaba llena, con Emma a mí lado mi sonrisa volvía a tener sentido. Paramos de besarnos cuando nos faltó el aliento pero no nos separamos, cerca, necesitábamos estar cerca, me di cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato llorando. Ella secó mis lágrimas tiernamente mientras me susurraba que me amaba, me susurraba en los labios, rozando los míos con leves caricias.

Unos pasos nos sacaron de nuestra ensoñación, Henry se acercaba a ver porqué seguía en la puerta, porqué no entraba en casa, cuando nos vio su cara era de completa confusión, no entendía que hacía su madre en brazos de una desconocida para él, hacía varios meses que le hablé de Emma, había aprendido a conocerla a través de mis recuerdos, a quererla, nunca imaginé que estaría aquí conmigo de repente y que podría conocerla. Miré a Emma y vi como miraba a mi hijo, entonces supe que no solo había pensado en mí todo ese tiempo, supe que realmente le pesaba no haber podido ver crecer a Henry, en su cara vi amor, amor por un hijo que consideraba suyo a pesar de su ausencia. No sabía por todo lo que pasó, todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar, todo lo que sufrió, lo único que sabía era que por fin estaba en casa.

**-Henry, ella es Emma, Emma Swan**

Emma sonrió a mi hijo, Henry había cambiado su expresión, de la confusión más absoluta a la sorpresa y finalmente a la alegría al reconocer en esa extraña que estaba en nuestra puerta a la mujer que había aprendido a querer los últimos meses. Corrió hacia nosotras y se echó a sus brazos gritando de alegría. Ella no lo rechazó, todo lo contrario lo estrechó en sus brazos. Ante esa visión creí que me moriría de amor y me eché a llorar otra vez, simplemente todo era perfecto.

Fue un día realmente agitado, tuvimos que ir a buscar a Ruby, Emma la había dejado abandonada en el pueblo al venir a buscarme, durante el viaje nos contó algunas de sus aventuras, historias divertidas de sus viajes, no era momento de hablar de todo lo que pasó cuando me fui, reímos juntos, como una familia. Por como hablaba de Ruby, con tanta familiaridad, supe que habían pasado por mucho juntas, que no había estado sola, juntas y realmente le agradecí en mi corazón a Ruby por haberse convertido en su familia mientras yo estaba lejos. Fue un día ajetreado lleno de risas, lleno de historias de los líos de Emma Swann, siempre acababa metida en líos, era parte de su carácter, no podía evitar sonreír. Cuando anochecía Ruby nos dijo que iba a pasar la noche en casa de Belle, la camarera, se habían hecho amigas esa mañana así que nos despedimos de ella y nos marchamos a casa, nuestra casa, era tan raro tenerla aquí, como si nunca hubiese faltado, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

Me encantaba verla con Henry, a veces me preguntaba cuál de los dos era más niño, alardeaba con él de su moto, de lo rápida que era, de que podía zamparse una hamburguesa en menos de 2 minutos, tantas tonterías y yo no podía parar de reír al mirarlo, al mirar a mi familia. Por fin estábamos completos.

Nerviosa, estaba muy nerviosa, no era la primera vez que dormía con ella, en el campo durante tres meses dormimos juntas todas las noches, pero esa noche iba a ser distinta, esa noche ya no éramos de mundos distintos, no había ningún muro entre nosotras, no había líneas que temíamos cruzar, esa noche solo existía el deseo, deseo teñido de nervios. Me temblaban las piernas sentada en mi cama y sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que Emma me miraba desde la puerta del baño, apoyada en las jambas de la puerta y con una suave sonrisa, cuando me sentí observada la miré, directamente a los ojos, había echado tanto de menos sus miradas… La mirada que tenía era una que no había visto antes, sus ojos gritaban de deseo.

Le acercó a mí, no me acostumbraba a verla sin el uniforme, me gustaba, estaba tan nerviosa, fue acercándose, y lentamente me tumbó en la cama, poniéndose sobre mí, muy cerca, podía oír como le latía el corazón, ella también estaba nerviosa, ambas habíamos esperado demasiado tiempo para ser una, esa era nuestra noche, era nuestro momento, nuestros labios se encontraron y simplemente nos dejamos llevar, poco a poco el miedo fue desapareciendo, los nervios se fueron calmando y solo quedábamos nosotras, nuestros labios, nuestras manos, solo quedamos nosotras haciéndonos una por primera vez, haciéndonos una para siempre. Me estremecí al notar su piel contra la mía mientras nuestra ropa iba desapareciendo, mientras íbamos explorando cada centímetro de la otra con adoración, me estremecí cuando sus dedos dibujaron mi figura lentamente, suaves caricias, memorizando cada rincón, caricias que siguieron sus labios, besando cada centímetro de mi piel, juegos de caricias, de besos, de suspiros y gemidos ahogados, su lengua buscando la mía, sus dedos enredados en mis dedos, suaves caricias por todo mi cuerpo, gemidos ahogado en sus labios cuando descubrió por primera vez mi interior con sus dedos, cuando descubrí yo el suyo entre jadeos, con una delicadeza infinita, como si fuese de cristal y pudiera romperse, tan suave, tan dulce, salvaje, apasionada, sus labios ahogando mis gritos cada vez más fuertes, Emma dentro de mí y yo por fin estaba completa, por fin estaba con mi otra mitad, sus movimientos en mi interior se hicieron más rápidos si perder dulzura y suavidad, mis manos imitaban sus movimientos y sin separar nuestros labios que callaban nuestros gemidos, llegamos juntas al clímax, precipitándonos sobre la cama abrazadas, sin pronunciar palabra, con la respiración agitada y mirándonos a los ojos. Susurrándonos palabras de amor, completas y felices. El pasado no importaba ya, el dolor había quedado atrás, estábamos juntas, teníamos a Henry, éramos una familia.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que ella volvió a nosotros, poco a poco se fue abriendo y me contó sin entrar en detalles lo que le pasó una vez hui de Dachau, cada noche se convirtió en una rutina explorar cada una de nuestras cicatrices, ella siempre recorría mi espalda con sus labios, besando las heridas que una vez ella misma provocó, las besaba una a una terminaba en mi cuello, en mi oído y me susurraba que me amaba, yo hacía lo mismo con ella, buscaba cada cicatriz que marcaba las torturas que tuvo que soportar por salvarme y las besaba, como si nuestros besos pudieran borrar los horribles recuerdos que esas heridas trían, y así cada noche curábamos nuestras heridas haciéndonos el amor como dos adolescentes que se descubren por primera vez, llenando nuestras almas de nuevos recuerdos, el pasado no nos atormentaría más. Teníamos por delante un futuro, un buen futuro juntas.

Miro por la ventana en dirección a la playa, ahí están, mi familia, Emma y Henry jugando con un cachorrito que han metido en casa a traición, cuando los dos se alían contra mí no hay manera de poder decirles que no, Emma corre por la playa con Henry a su espalda, sus risas llenan mi corazón de alegría. Mi familia, mi hermosa familia jugando en la playa, sonrío, la vida es tan difícil de entender, fui al infierno, me enamoré del diablo y ahora, once años después ese infierno simplemente había desaparecido. Once años después la vida lo había puesto todo en su sitio. Ahora no hay uniformes que vestir, ni ideales que defender, solo tenemos nuestro amor y la certeza de que será eterno.

FIN

**Espero que os guste el capítulo extra, aprecio mucho mi vida no quiero morir, sin más decir que mañana seguramente empiece otro fic y espero que os guste tanto como este. Besos y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
